


秘密-后续2

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: #小妈文学#ABO【时间线在花园之后，怀孕之前（未标记状态）】
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 2





	秘密-后续2

**Author's Note:**

> #小妈文学   
> #ABO 
> 
> 【时间线在花园之后，怀孕之前（未标记状态）】

晚饭结束的很早，王嘉尔拖着发软的腿艰难的回到房间，还是体力不支的摔在榻榻米上，幸好佣人已经铺好了床铺，王嘉尔一头砸进柔软的被褥中，无声的叹了一口气。明明塞了一肚子生冷却压不住浑身燥热，后颈的腺体也隐隐肿胀发烫，被抑制贴覆盖着让人更加焦躁。

早知道就不来温泉山庄了。

王嘉尔这样想着。

最后一波寒潮即将过去，天气也逐渐暖和起来。叶先生的身体也有了好转，紧赶慢赶的挑着这个时候追着春风来温泉疗养。本来王嘉尔是不想来的，叶先生身边有其他人照顾，他临近发情期，段少爷也总是虎视眈眈，无时无刻不想把他拆了吞进肚子里。但和拿下叶先生得到叶家的财产相比，一切都可以忍受。

王嘉尔的身份叶家人心知肚明，作为叶太太的有力候选人，他的房间被安排在叶先生隔壁，仅一道纸门相隔。

下腹燃起的欲望火烧连营带起了大脑的热风，无法排解的燥热从内部挤压着他，给他的眼角都染上红色。

冬末的夜晚没什么风，只有被温泉熏暖空气引诱的蛐蛐振动着翅膀发出鸣叫，那声音传进王嘉尔耳朵里转变成了哐哐作响的锣鼓，震得他口干舌燥焦虑不安。

他拉着浴衣的领口，本就绑的不紧的布料被轻易扯开，露出覆着薄汗的锁骨和胸膛。身体接触到微凉的空气并没有给予王嘉尔多大的舒缓，反倒使欲望更加难耐。他不由自主的柔和下来，手掌拂过脖颈径直来到胸前，捏住乳尖轻轻地揉动，挺着胸让小茱萸在掌心磨蹭，另一只手探了两指伸入口中与舌搅弄，咽不下的津液有些顺着嘴角滴落在被褥上留下一小滩圆圆的印记，有些沾在手指上离开口腔，拖出的银线在灯光下显得晶莹。

索性纸门的那头叶先生被人服侍着泡温泉去了，王嘉尔才敢低吟出声，粉嫩小舌探出口腔，在唇瓣之间舞动，像在与无形的口舌接吻。

情欲渗入血管在身体里上上下下的流动，牵引着王嘉尔的手来回抚摸，奔涌的血液里带着细碎的快感，他阖上眼，沾着唾液的手滑过腰腹，留下一路亮晶晶的痕迹，握住了漂亮的阴茎。

王嘉尔出身贵族，从小被当做Alpha养，很会控制自己的欲望。直到家道中落，又分化成生育机器Omega，他才放纵起来，小玩具成箱成箱的买，但到底是守着道德底线，没随便找个Alpha捆绑一生。

即便在花房温室遭遇段宜恩的暴行，他也是偷偷感激段宜恩没轻易完全标记他。

若换做从前，王嘉尔大概会从暗柜箱子里找出些玩具来抚慰自己，或者把自己泡在冷水里自闭几天。但他被真正的进入过，享用过任何玩具都没有的炽热和鲜活，Omega的身体食髓知味，没有活力的玩具被弃之如履，只有温热的肌肤可以带他高潮。

现在只有自己，王嘉尔只能握住勃起的性器上下撸动，细弱的呻吟掉落在明亮的房间里不免煽情，他头脑昏昏的，想起了段宜恩精干的身体、深沉的眼眸和嘴角暧昧的笑。

思绪里的幻像撩拨着王嘉尔的神经，沾着体液的手掌由下至上的抚摸，又重重的停在胯间，就像段宜恩做过的那样，细致的粗暴。

他好像闻到了那股鼠尾麝香的气味，段宜恩的动作，嗓音，嘲讽的轻笑都暧昧的笼在他身上，王嘉尔不由自主的加重了撸动的速度，指尖在铃口打着转，拇指抵着冠状沟来回磨蹭。再一次从根部开始的套弄，王嘉尔终于射了。

刺激从绷直的脚尖顺着神经爬上来，他弓着腰接受着晚来的高潮，然后脱力的软在床铺上。浴袍早已向两边敞开，莹白的身体混合着各种液体，在灯光的照射下显得淫靡不堪，像任君采撷的熟烂蜜桃，也像满身泡沫搁浅的人鱼。

王嘉尔喘了好久才平复急促的呼吸，随意的扯过浴袍擦着身体。纾解之后终于不再被情热闹得四肢无力，但飘散开的薄荷桉树味却更浓郁了一层。王嘉尔换上新的浴袍，揭开后颈的抑制贴，替了一块新的。他从包里翻出准备的抑制剂，撸高了袖子准备注射，却发现激情过后的皮肤还泛着绯红，找不清血管。就在他等待的几分钟内，段宜恩进来了。

段宜恩一进门就闻到了房间里混合的旖旎气味，瞟了一眼地上揉成一团的浴衣，目光停在了王嘉尔藏在身后的手，他挑了挑眉，又恢复成吊儿郎当的样子，目光深沉到王嘉尔都不敢直视。

“大家都去泡温泉了，小妈怎么不去陪我爸呢？”

“叶先生…叶先生那里有别的人照顾，我不舒服就不去了……”

段宜恩看出王嘉尔的踌躇，没有靠近，只是倚着门抱着手臂，浴衣的领口松松的露出流畅的肌肉线条。

“明天就要回去了，不泡个温泉再走，不觉得可惜吗？毕竟，这次走，下次有没有机会再来也说不准呢。”

王嘉尔猛地抬头对上段宜恩的视线，直面他眼里的戏谑。

“我会帮你，前提是你让我开心的话。帮帮儿子，不过分吧，小妈。”

段宜恩带他去的是独立的双人温泉池。热气氤氲笼着池边的树木枝丫，像隔着雾一样看不真切，王嘉尔像踩在云上飘飘忽忽的，下意识去摸后颈的抑制贴，确保信息素没有泄露出来。段宜恩已经进了水，覆着利落肌肉的脊背就这样展现在他面前。王嘉尔脱了木屐，赤脚踩上了池边的石块。

石块很平滑，即便在温泉边浸润了这么些年也变得温暖，王嘉尔还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，脚后跟踩上草地的同时段宜恩侧了侧身，他慌乱的走下石阶进到水里。

浴衣散落在草地上，冬末的夜晚少有鸟叫，半个多小时尴尬的空间里只有水滴滴在竹筒上的滴答声。王嘉尔想着离段宜恩远一点，可是双人的浴池又能有多大的空间给他退让，等到后背贴上石壁也才不过拉开了一臂距离。

他频繁的抬头用后脑感触抑制贴的存在，好像就能安心一点，没有信息素的交流，想必段宜恩也不会对他产生兴趣。

但他低估了肉体的吸引力。

段宜恩靠在温泉边，肩膀一下都泡在泉水里，他屈起手臂支着脑袋看王嘉尔时不时露出的明朗下颚线，感觉被温泉包裹的身体迅速热起来。一想到面前的人是怎样讨好他名义上的父亲，心底就烧起一把火，不是有关亲情的鄙夷，而是占有欲作祟的妒火。

他满心想靠近一点，在靠近一点，明面上却一动不动。揉着太阳穴眯起眼睛，装作晕晕陶陶的样子。“我爸，你就这么想嫁？”

王嘉尔也泡的晕晕乎乎，但为了防止段宜恩无法预料的举动一直强打着精神，偷偷用余光瞄着。听到段宜恩说话被吓得抖了一抖，微小的涟漪荡开，在碰到段宜恩的时候散成一瓣一瓣的。

段宜恩装作没看见他那惊弓之鸟的样子，轻轻笑了下，像没有骨头一样又往泉水里滑下去，转眼只剩个英俊的脑袋在外面，看起来颇为搞笑。

“我说，如果是为了钱，有的是大款给你傍，怎么就找上我们家了呢。”

王嘉尔以为段宜恩泡迷糊了，事实上这也是段宜恩第一次这么温和的和他讲话。他放松下来，伸手捂了捂发烫的脸颊，又捏了捏鼻梁，想要驱赶纠缠上来的睡意。

“因为他活不久啊。等他死了，你家的财产不都归我了吗。”

段宜恩舀了一瓢水从头浇下去，头发被淋湿一缕缕的贴在脸上，不显狼狈反增性感。

“如果老头子的遗嘱里，根本就没有你的名字呢。”

王嘉尔一僵直直的向段宜恩看去，对方还是一脸懒懒的样子，看起来就像个普通欠揍的纨绔子弟。

“嫁给我的话，无论如何都能拿到钱，这样不好吗？小妈。”

王嘉尔是不会在没有依靠的时候轻易和年轻Alpha在一起的，一旦捆绑就没有后退之路的例子他看得太多了，这也是他讨厌Omega的一大原因。

他失神的瞬间没注意到段宜恩上挑的眉毛和嗤笑，直到感觉水面下有什么东西缠住了他的腿，正在把他的腿轻轻向两边掰。

“小妈的身体，我真的很满意。只吃一次，有点太可惜了啊…”

是段宜恩的腿。

危机警报在大脑里炸开，王嘉尔慌忙的想要挣扎，却被一手压住了后颈。

段宜恩揭开了他后颈的抑制贴，被压抑多时的薄荷桉树味弥漫开来，融进了氤氲热气里。

“这么好闻的味道，儿子闻不够呢。”

王嘉尔藏在水下的分身微微翘起，此刻正被段宜恩把控在手里，轻重交换地抚摸着。Alpha的本能驱使他释放信息素，让那些细小电流穿过皮肤刺进王嘉尔的身体里，勾起天雷地火为接下来的情事做准备。

厚重的鼠尾麝香蔓延在空气里，引诱着王嘉尔，像毒品一样，吸了第一口，就会永远沉迷。Alpha的信息素对临近发情期的Omega是极度危险的，情热会像火山喷发一样奔腾，腐蚀掉所有理智。王嘉尔在信息素的催促下，挺着腰向段宜恩挨过去，上半身却仍支着胳膊一副欲拒还迎的样子。

幻化成电流的信息素轻易在他体内织起情欲的网，点燃一处就会引起连锁爆炸，触电般的酥麻带来了不可名状的快感，像是无形的手在抚摸着他。让他情不自禁的呻吟出声，粉色的小舌从唇间逃逸，舌尖点着空气，将其一并染成了艳粉。

这声沙哑的呻吟倒不像是Omega发出来的，比起普通Omega屈于人下时发出的甜腻叫喊，段宜恩觉得王嘉尔这摩擦着从喉头滚出来的烟嗓更能激起他的征服欲。

他捕捉住空气里作妖的小舌卷进嘴里搅动吮吸，舔过王嘉尔的口腔内壁，停在他的舌苔下面轻轻一戳刺，痒的王嘉尔下意识就要咬紧牙关却被段宜恩在一旁待机的手掐住脸颊合不上嘴，只能在麻痒中轻轻抽搐。

段宜恩一手捏住王嘉尔的脸与之结婚，一手揽住王嘉尔的腰，将两人的下半身贴的毫无缝隙。王嘉尔的性器抵在他的小腹，随着他在臀缝中抽插的动作上下磨蹭着。温泉水起不到什么润滑的作用，索性王嘉尔就在情热期周围，后穴自动分泌的淫液像泉眼一样流的欢畅，他掰开白嫩的臀瓣，没费什么力气就进去了一半。

王嘉尔空虚的后穴一收一缩的，猛得被段宜恩的阴茎填满，莫名其妙升起一种温暖。段宜恩不会给他喘息的时间，专挑敏感点顶弄，上一声呻吟还没完全离开嘴唇，下一声就在嗓子眼做好了准备。

喘息声呻吟声和水流激荡的声音混作一团，连带着周围的空气都跟着升温。段宜恩的顶弄又急又重，粗长的性器在窄穴里横冲直撞，又总在生殖腔周围试探，让王嘉尔在享受快感的同时还要分出意识去担心。

温泉泡的久了难免会浑身无力，王嘉尔本就在强撑，又被狠狠操了这么些时候，双臂根本攀不住段宜恩的肩膀，顺着石壁就要滑下去。

段宜恩一把掐住王嘉尔的腰，力道稍微大了些留下了几道青色指印，却把王嘉尔即将走失的意识拉了回来。

“这种时候走神是在嫌我不够努力吗？”

他抱着王嘉尔的屁股用力向上抬了抬，从水池里站了起来，径直走向房间。实际上温泉离房间不到两百米的距离，王嘉尔却觉得极其漫长。即使知道段宜恩的臂力可以牢牢抱着他不会掉下去，他还是抓紧了段宜恩的背，两腿圈着段宜恩的腰，把头深深埋在他的胸膛。分身随着走动在他身体里进进出出，重重蹭过敏感点之后顶到了深处，直直抵着腔口。王嘉尔下意识的抑制呻吟咬住了段宜恩的锁骨，留了个牙印在上面。

进了房间，王嘉尔被段宜恩轻轻放在了榻榻米上，纸门隔壁的房间睡着叶先生，现在灯已经熄了，整座温泉山庄，醒着的怕就只剩他们两人了。

段宜恩抽出勃发的阴茎，堵不住的淫水从未闭合的穴口一股脑往外流，浸湿了一小片床单。他俯下身含住了王嘉尔的分身，从根部开始重重的吮吸。王嘉尔差点压抑不住喉头的尖叫，急忙双手捂住嘴巴，咬紧下唇，生怕发出点什么声音惊扰了隔壁的叶先生。

段宜恩顺着茎体上的青筋一路舔到冠状沟，在柱头上用舌尖打着转，他从没有这样服侍过一个人，但现在他乐在其中，居然还觉得不够。

看王嘉尔紧张的绷紧了大腿，腿根的肌肉因为快感颤抖不止。段宜恩湿热的口腔包住了龟头，舌尖抵着铃口吮吸了一下，又坏心思的立刻离开，转到身后，鼻尖碰上了小穴，沾上了淫液乱糟糟的。

等段宜恩玩够了，王嘉尔早就软成一摊，轻轻的喘息从指缝里溢出来，眼角含着泪水，一副惹人欺负的样子。

段宜恩伸手取了那件还没被佣人清理掉的浴衣，一把盖在王嘉尔脸上。

扑面而来的淫靡气味让王嘉尔一愣，但段宜恩下一秒的突然进入让他没空思考，紧紧咬住了浴衣的衣角，膻腥气息顺着呼吸引入大脑，快感加倍的冲击着神经。

他只能放纵段宜恩在他身上驰骋冲刺，后穴被进出的肉棒捣的血红，像烂熟的樱桃，一挤就能流出充沛的甜蜜汁水。王嘉尔任凭段宜恩叼着乳头撕咬，在他身上留下深浅不一的痕迹，他偶然抬头等着迷迷糊糊的眼睛看见段宜恩锁骨上的咬痕，因为肤色恢复正常而沉淀，绯红的印记打在皮肤上，又被汗液打湿，性感的无与伦比。

快感席卷全身，从脚趾到舌尖都被麻痹。

高潮来临的时候，就像被波浪拍打在沙滩上，像迪士尼的烟花炸开花火四散，像回到温泉水里被柔软拥住。

段宜恩没带套，强忍住收缩的后穴带来的快感抽出性器射在了王嘉尔肚子上，他从王嘉尔嘴里取下被咬出痕迹浴衣擦拭着白浊，揉着王嘉尔长时间用力而酸痛的两颊。又摸到王嘉尔的背包取出那只没有过的抑制剂，在月光的照明下轻轻地将一半的药剂推入王嘉尔体内。

他凑到王嘉尔耳边，像恶魔细语。

“回去再继续哦，小妈。”


End file.
